Revelations
by potterotaku2017
Summary: They started off playing truth or dare but it is during this game some startling revelations are made. can things ever go back to before? Eventual dark harry, Just wanted to start the story off funny because its going to get very different
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: The Order of the pheonix playing wizarding truth or dare with...the DEATHEATERS!?  
Disclaimer: I do not own gangnam style[ Lyrics from: p/psy/gangnam+style_ ]harry potter or dark lord style(dark lord style was created by the awesome group 'dptheatre' on youtube!)  
Harry potter's point of view :D _  
'Can someone please explain to me how this all happened?' Moody growled. The whole order of the Phoenix was in the dungeon of a deatheater's manor. 'Well for one thing we were sleeping and some how the deatheaters knew where to find us and how to bring us here. And I'm quite surprised that Bellatrix hasn't come down to torture us all into insanity.' 'Shut up harry!'hermione squealed 'I hear voices!' And of course little-miss-know-it-all (as dubbed by proffesor snape)Was right,you could hear the voices of many deatheaters. VOLDEMORT'S BUTTOCK! I cursed under my breath making the others erupt into fits of laughter although some how the deatheaters had not heard them.'Lets ask now!' 'Well Bella this was your idea and frankly I belive your insane,but youu have to talk to them.' 'OK!' Suddnelly a drunken bellatrix burst through the dungeon door. 'HEY HEY HEY ALL YOU WIZARDS AND WITCHES ARE YOU READY FOR AN EPIC NIGHT OF TRUTH OR DARE! MABYE YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO VOLDY LIKES! AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU'LL PLAY WITH ME!' 'OK!' I said acting as hyper as possible 'But first you have to make moody sing a nicki manaj song!' HARRY! everyone in the room yelled. Well I thought to myself if we have to do this might as well make it fun. 'potter!' moody growled. Bellatrix then squealed 'OH MY ROWLING HARRY YOU WOULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE MINI DARKLORD!,YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN!'She then spun me around the room. 'Ok lets just get this game started sirius said.' eyeing me and bellatrix. I burst into laughter at Sirius's face. 'merlin sirius... WHY SO SERIOUS!?' Bellatrix asked smirking. We then formed a circle everyone looked at me and bellatrix wierdly because we were actually getting along, and honestly I thought bellatrix was probably the coolest person ever i'll go first. bellatrix said smirking. she set her wand into the middle and spinned it until... it landed on SIRIUS?  
Well, truth or dare. Sirius didn't even notice the evil seeping off her lucius actually moved over to avoid the evil on the floor. Dare sirius said.  
Bellatrix cackled evily making everyone shiver. I dare you to go to Severus snape's house,break down the door if you have to and...  
SNOG HIM FOR 5MINIUTES! Bellatrix exclaimed. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sirius exclaimed and practically died on the spot. Oh and one more thing she said evily you have to record it for us all to see. Sirius blasted down snape's door. WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Snape screamed only to be cut off by sirius snoging him furriously. I had to admit the look on snape's face nearly made me pee my pants. Sirius then came back with a furrious look. Well are we going to play. bellatrix said inocently. I laughed so hard I think my ribs cracked. Sirius's wand then landed on...  
Lucius malfoy. well well well. Sirius said wanting to have sirius's anger tooken out on him he quickly said Truth.  
coward...bellatrix mumbled looking upset at lucius's choice. 'Have you ever had a crush on bellatrix lestrange now or when you were younger.  
Everyone in the room oooooooooed at lucius. It was common knowledge that bellatrix was beautiful ..but lucius was married and to bellatrix's sister and bellatrix killed anyone who hurt her little'cissy'. Sirius laughed at lucius's uncomfortable positon..well if you don't answer you know what happens lucy. He taunted. Lucius sighed and said ... OK YES I DID WHO CARES ALL OF YOU DID AND STILL DO TOO SO SHUT UP AND I KNOW SIRIUS FOR A FACT THAT YOU LIKED HER TOO! lucius said angry and blushing. Bellatrix looked shocked and stared at everyone(all the deatheaters blushed when she looked at them and some of the order did too!)It was obvious she did not know my rowling she whispered...but i thought..  
I'm not...'LOOK BELLATRIX DON'T BE SURPRISED YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DENY IT! sirius,lucious and several others shouted looking at her and when I saw everyone scandalized looks did I realize I had said it too. Harry...hermione whispered.  
Ok so what bellatrix is beautiful who cares what I think any ways?I asked the scared looking order. Awkwaaaard! bellatrix said backing up from lucius,sirius and some other random people. Can we please continue the game? I asked sighing. Lucius spun his wand ...me! Dare I said not even pausing to think. I dare you to hug the darklord and CALL HIM FATHER DEAREST and say how you love him! OM MY ROWLING! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING I CRIED. Bellatrix was saying how adorable it would be. If you don't do it harry you do know we all die right...  
hermione whispered. Dobby sock i cursed. Fine I said. I shall do it. Bellatrix grabbed high teck movie equipment. I walked up to voldemorts chamber followed by every one hiding in the shadows. I knocked. Then his crimson eyes met my emerald eyes. I skill fully filled my eyes with (FAKE) tears. father.I whispered and steped closer. Voldemort looked at me horrified. he looked at me and then quickly backed up. Then I clossed the space and hugged him fiercely around the middle. I missed you father! I exclaimed tears running down my face. I love you so much father I'll never let you go! I shouted. Voldemort looked positively frightened. I not your father'! he exclaimed desperately trying to get me off him.  
Yes you are I said and I'll only let go after you go kiss mommy. At this voldemort looked scared enough to pee right then and there. WHAT!?He exclaimed. Don't you love me and mommy? I said pouting and on the verge tears. Voldemort quickly exclaimed of course I do! he said frightened at the fact that the boy who lived was clinging to him like a life preserver and was about to cry. This is hilariousness I thought to myself. Then go kiss mommy! I said like an excitable four year old. Voldemort then looked even more frightened as my eyes started to tear up again.  
Fine fine take me to mommy he said hurriedly obviously wanting to get it over with. I smirked to myself an evil plan forming in my head.  
I dragged him over to where one deatheater in particular was hiding. M-my lord bellatrix stammered what is the boy who lived doing clinging to you like a life preserver!? she asked horrified. Daddy kiss mommy now! I said smiling and bouncing up and down.  
momm... what in the name of salazar are you talking about bellatrix screamed at me. Daddy I said pointing at voldy has to kiss mommy I said pointing straight at her. And noooo faking I said pouting and tearing up again. Fine fine don't cry voldy said quickly. I'll kiss her just settle down and let go. Voldemort then kissed bellatrix passionately on the was blushing and so was voldy by the time the kiss was done. I let go of voldemort and said 'want to join the deatheaters and I in wizard's truth or dare now?  
I asked him. 1 minute later voldemort had joined us for truth or dare. I spun my wand and it landed on ? she said nervously.  
Finaly I about time you got loose...lets seeee...any ideas oh mighty dare goddess? I asked bellatrix. oh noooo hermione exclaimed.  
never mind I said smirking evilly I have one. I dare you to go straight up to dumbledore in his office and say that your taking his lemon drops then run onto the grounds to appaparate. feel free to buy him more after the dare is completed. hermione looked shocked. I'll get you back potter.  
she said scornfully.2 seconds later... PROFESSOR I'M TAKING YOUR LEMONDROPS! Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore screamed'NOO MY PRECIOUS BABIES OF GOODNESS AND FLAVOR!' Hermoine then actually dumpped the entire contents into her mouth and swallowed.  
oh no I whispered hermione can't have surgar ron and I exclaimed she goes insane! Then cackling madly ran through the corridors screaming 'OI ATE THE HEADMASTER'S LEMON DROPS HAHAHA HA HA HA HAAA!' And apparated. Hermione spun her wand in the center of the circle of death and phoenix harry she said evily. I gulped. Dare. I said I knew I would have to face her wrath. Hold on she said.'I will relinquish my next turn to ronald weasly for another spin she said evily. ohh no a two person dare I whispered. Draco she purred. He atomaticaly flinched.  
do you need help comming up with a dare granger? bellatrix asked. Hermione smirked 'nope.' Draco and Harry I dare you two to hard core make out in the great hall right in front of snape. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! We exclaimed in anguish from that moment on no one wanted to mess with hermione granger. Once in the great hall draco and I shuffled up to the head table stood in front of snape and started to makeout.  
MERLIN MY EYES! to snape it looked like a young james and lucius making out. That just made draco and I laugh harder then we apparated.  
(harry and draco kinda like eachother) Harry and draco spun the we dare you to...STEAL SNAPE'S WAND!. Draco finished for me. After ron stole snape's wand and ran around the entire forbbiden forest and great hall with the wand the dare was over. After a few dares lucius ended up in drag and kissed sirius all over (dare courtesy of bellatrix) finnaly it was back to me. Dare I said lazily. I dare you to transfigure your hair and make it red and long and give yourself a femine figure then go up to snape and say something like a thankyou for taking care of harry also you have to pretend to be lily's ghost so be convincing lucius said. 5 minutes later... Hello sev. L-lily? snape asked incredulously. yes it is I.(harry)lily said thank you for taking care of harry in my place I miss you sev and wish that we could all be a family and you could have even been an uncle to harry but thats all over now I just want to say I hope that you will take care of harry as your own goodbye severus I hope that we will see each other soon. Lily's ghost said(harrypotter) Lily I'll miss you and its all my fault your dead!snape suddenly whispered. harry floated had he seen this side of snape. I'll miss you too sev and its not your said he said hugging snape like a small child. The guilt left snape's face and was replaced with a smile. harry smiled back he then left a lily on snape's desk and left. It felt good to make snape's guilt over lily's death go away. After a few more minutes ron conffessed his love for hermione. Bellatrix truth or dare lucius asked. Dare of course i'm not a coward she said. I dare you to pick truth next way!she scowled. whyyy he taunted, do you have a secreeeet! lucius asked her. yesss bellatrixxx do you have a ssecret? voldemort blushed and said 'stop asking about my personal life!' Bellatrix spun the wand and finnaly it landed on ... dun dun dunnn VOLDEMORT!? Umm truth or dare my lord? she asked tenitively.  
He paused. Dare. I dare you to...'Bellatrix you can dare me whatever you wish you won't be punished it is a game.'voldemort said.  
ohhh thats a releif bellatrix said letting out a sigh. I dare you to she paused smirking. Are you sure? she asked 'yes'voldey said sighing.  
Fine it's your and I whispered. finnaly we both sat up evil grins oh our face's.I dare you to make your own version of gangnam style and dance with all the deatheaters and ootp in the video and you have to sing it and make it so it plays everywhere in the wizarding and it has to be in drag.I added. 'WHAT?!' voldemort asked incredulously. we all looked at his face and cleared our throats...'Fine bella but I have to inquire, what is gangnam style? YOU DON'T KNOW GANGNAM STYLE?! everyone asked increduously. Bellatrix pulled out a muggle laptop and had me put it on.(harry was the one to show everyone gangam style) 'What the salazar...' then the video started.  
" Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style"  
'What the bloody hell. Voldemort said not bothering to hide his smirk. ' And now time for your dare!' After a few minutes we had every thing we needed. Okay bellatrix you think of some lyrics your good at that kind of thing. I said. eventually it turned out like this:

Oppan, Dark Lord Style Dark Lord Style

Back from the dead Takes more than the Chosen One to kill me I took a broom to Hollywood And now I'm livin' easy Eight horcruxes are off my back But I've got nine to party Need to find a new Nagini

I'm Lord Voldemort Killin' Mudbloods in my spare time because I'm Voldemort Still maintaining the pure blood line because I'm Voldemort Muggle numbers are on the decline because I'm Voldemort Frickin' Voldemort!

Unicorn blood It restores me So I can fight (hey!)  
And it tastes good (hey!)  
I found a teacher And lived on his head For a year (hey!)  
And it was weird (hey)  
It was really really really really weird...

Oppan, Dark Lord Style Dark Lord Style Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style

Hey, Sexy Harry Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style Hey, Sexy Harry Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style

Breathe through my slits I've got no nose but I'm still sexy If you wanna make some magic Then my wand is at the ready Take a long walk on the beach And then go bomb Diagon Alley Then go eat at Olive Garden

Yo Grindelwald!  
Guess what, you suck compared to me and guess what Dumbledore You're dead and gone, I'm not, so sue me and hey Pettigrew You better run I'm comin' for your hand And Draco Let me hug Draco

I was a baby Dropped in a cauldron With some bones (hey!)  
And Harry's blood (hey!)  
Now I'm gorgeous My nails are perfect And I look great! (hey!) And I smell great! (hey!)  
You're really gonna have to trust me on this one!

Oppan, Dark Lord Style Dark Lord Style Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style

Hey, Sexy Harry Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style Hey, Sexy Harry Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style

Death eaters You're free, your job is done Baby baby go party 'cause I'm not on the run

Death eaters You're free, your job is done Baby baby go party 'cause I'm not on the run You know what I'm sayin'?

Hey, Sexy Harry Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style Hey, Sexy Harry Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oppan Dark Lord Style. Ummm... bellatrix?' Yeah?she said. voldemort has seven horcrxes not eight or nine... CRUCIO! Bellatrix screamed. sorry I won't mention voldemorts you-know-whats again. I said sighing. 23 minutes later and it was all over the world. Can we get on with the game now? Hermione said sighing. Voldemort spun the bottle and it landed on me. ssso harry truth or asked.  
ummmmmmmmm? Dare dare dare dare!bellatrix started chanting and ended up pulling in everyone else. Fine fine dare I replied.  
I dare you to...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OH NO CLIFFHANGER NOW WHAT DO YOU DO? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?Will we ever find out bellatrix's secret?  
oh well sorry but i guess you have to read the next chapter now. anyways review please and, do any of you have any suggestions for dares I would be more than happy to include them. Oh and this story will be about more than just dares I just thought it would be a funny way to start off the story. Bye for now ~ Bellatrix (potterotaku2017)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anyone who reads this! I decided to continue this story since it seems people read it! and so here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :( Beez in the trap, Dungeon dragon, super bass,by nicki manaj or Candyman(lolipop)by aqua Oh and btw in my story voldemort is in his hot tom riddle form so yeah, no confusion right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Fine fine, Dare." I said not knowing what to expect. "I dare you to...Sing a song by aqua for us while wearing a costume and sing at your crush while doing it!" he exclaimed. "da fuck?" I looked at him shock coloring my voice. "what I couldn't think of any thing." He said pouting. I sighed, he obviously needs dare lessons."Thats all you could think of." Hermoine asked in disbelive. "whats aqua?" ron and a few others asked we chose to ignore them. After I got on the costume every one started chearing.'well here gos nothing' I thought to myself with a sigh. "Ooooh I am the candy man, Ooooh coming from bounty land." x2 " I wish you were my loli pop, sweet things I will never get enough, If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me a soda pop for free?" "Come with me honey Im your sweet sugar candy man, run like the wind, fly with me to bounty land, Bite me im yours, if your hungry please understand, this is the end of the sweet sugar candy man!" "Oh my love, I know you are my candy man, and oh my love,  
your word is my comand, Oh my love, I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land." "Ooooh you are my lolipop, sugar sugar pop"x2 "I wish that I were a bubblegum, chewing on me baby all day long, I will be beging for sweet delight until you say I am yours tonight!"  
"Come with me honey Im your sweet sugar candy man, run like the wind, fly with me to bounty land, Bite me im yours, if your hungry please understand, this is the end of the sweet sugar candy man!" "Oh my love, I know you are my candy man, and oh my love,  
your word is my comand, Oh my love, I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land." "Oh my love, I know you are my candy man, and oh my love, your word is my comand, Oh my love, I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land." "Ooooh I am the candy man, Ooooh coming from bounty land." x2 ~instrumental~ "COMING FROM BOUNTY LAND!" "Oh my love, I know you are my candy man, and oh my love, your word is my comand, Oh my love, I know you are my candy man and oh my love let us fly to bounty land." "Ooooh you are my lolipop, Ooooh sugar sugar pop"x2 ~instrumental~ I looked at the shocked faces. "what?" I snaped. "That was awesome." they whispered. I was a little shocked there was no way I did that good. "but you weren't looking at anyone" voldy said frowning. I smirked at him. everyone gasped. "I was picturing myself singing it to my crush so that way you people wouldn't know who it was." I said. Everyone was shocked. "But mate, thats so...slytherin." Ron said frowning I just laughed while puting back my normal clothes on. I spun my wand..."Bellatrix" I said smirking. She gulped remembering her dare. "Truth she whispered" She looked so scared and vulnerable, could I really bring myself to ask something she obviously did not want known...Of course I could. I smirked. "Ask who she likes!"  
Lucius squealed. "what was the question you were afraid of us asking and what is the answer to it?" I said smirking seriously doubting it was lucy's question. "w-w-who I like," she stuttered out against her will. My jaw dropped and lucy smirked so i flicked him off."you forgot the second part" I sung smirking my heart nearly melted at the sight of her face...almost. everyone leaned in to hear who the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange's crush was.  
"I-I l-love Voldemort" she finally said, blushing and looking down at her knees, fists clenched I saw everyone gasp in shock and some even looked heart broken. I turned in shock to see voldemort rising to his feet. He walked over and knelt down infront of her so they could look in each other in the eye but she wouldn't look up.  
_Bellatrix's Pov_  
I felt my heart stop when I heard footsteps, but I couldn't bring myself to look up, how could I when I had just admited I loved the dark lord. I felt my heart clench painfully, there was no way he could ever love me. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "Bella." The voice that made my heart flutter my breath catch was now whispering to me. No I had no right, he is the dark lord I lived to serve him, he was to good for me.  
"Bella" the voice whispered again. I felt slender fingers delicatly tilt my chin upward, I felt a flury of emotion flow throughout me, As my eyes met his.  
"My lord," I whispered. I felt my eyes widen in shock and my heart began a frantic beat, as I saw his lips aproach mine. His soft and full lips slowly met mine. I felt joy and confusion burst inside me like fireworks as the desire flowed throughout our bodies. It was as if only he and I existed.  
The kiss soon became passionate and needy as my arms wraped themselves around his neck and his around my waist. I closed my eyes savoring every moment of this blisfull heaven, wishing that it would never end. The world spining around us. His tounge grazed my lower lip asking for entrance and I allowed it imediate acess as our tounges entwined in a intoxicating dance. I had forgoten how to breath. Too soon we pulled apart both needing air. I saw the raw desire in his eyes and the slight blush on his face. No one said any thing and I relized my fears were unessicary.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back. He sat next to me arm around my shoulders,as I leaned against him. "Um," Harry said quietly"Its your turn"  
was all he said. I quickly recovered as did Tom and I spun my wand.  
_Harry's Pov_  
I was glad I didn't get my head ripped off for interupting. I watched as the wand spun and landed on... Mad eye.  
"OOOOH SNAP!" I exclaimed. Bellatrix remembering her promise smirked."I dare you to sing parts of Niki manaj songs." She said snickering. I started to laugh my ass off at the sight of the old man singing a song like that. But what he said next shocked me. "Oh no I know her songs I will not sing (song)so I just going to sing parts of 3 different ones." he grumbled. "Bithces ain't shit and ain't say nothing, a hundred motherfuckas can't tell me nothing, A beez in the trap b-beez in the trap a beez in the trap b-beez in the trap, Im not jasmine im aladian, Im starting to feel like a dungeon dragon, RUH RUH Like a dungeon dragon, im starting to feel like these bums is laggin, BOY YOU GOT MY HEART BEAT RUNNING AWAY BEATING LIKE A DRUM AND ITS COMMING YOUR WAY!" I laughed at how he just mashed them all together. "done" he growled and spun his wand it landed on...lupin. "truth" he said quickly. "What one of the most embaressing thing that happened to you recently." He snapped.  
I mentaly applauded mad eye. Lupin imeadiatly blushed as the spell that comes with all truth or dare games forced him to answer. "2days ago I walked in on Dumbledore and Mc gonagall doing it on a desk!" He blurted. Everyone paled. Nearly everyone actually puked. "OH MERLIN IM SCARED FOR LIFE!" I exclaimed terrible mental images filling my head. I turned to draco who had said the same thing in unison with me and we both started cracking up. Cluching my ribs lupin spun the wand...draco. We imediatly sobered. Lupin looked torn between taking it easy or hard on him."Truth?" Draco said as Bellatrix whispered baby."How would you rate everyone in the room on a scale from 0-10 in hotness." Lupin asked smirking still managing to turn it into a dare. Draco gulped. "weasle-0 obviously,Madeye-0,Granger-3,Tonks-4,Lupin-2,black -5,father-5,goyle-o,crabe-0 aunt bella-9, The darklord-9,potter-10." He finished blushing. I smirked in voldy's face "HAH 10 BITCH!" "shut it potter." was all he said. I smiled at malfoy. He spun the wand and it landed on me. He blushed "Dare" I said smirking. He instantly recovered."I dare you to kiss the dark lord in the great hall infront of dumbledore and record it." He said smirking at me. I felt my jaw drop. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed panicing he was the freaking dark lord and I sort of liked draco. WAIT WHAT?! Stupid malfoy making my brain crazy! . I walked up to voldy Bellatrix holding him possesively I smiled appoligeticly before saying "At least your hot." before disappaparating with him, leaving everyone shocked.  
Dumbledore looked frozen as did snape. My lips crashed into Voldemorts as we began to make out I made sure to make it look as convincing as possible. My tounge snaked into his mouth as they entwined I could sense he was not enjoying it. and then I broke it off. We both began to laugh at snape's and dumblefuck's face before leaving. The girls all squealed while draco sulked. "You two look hot together!" Bellatrix squealed and we blushed. "To bad Im all yours." Voldy said before kissing her. And they visibly melted into each other. I spun my wand...Ron "truth" he said nevously. "What is one of the biggest secrets you have kept from me?" I asked not worried, Mabye I should have been. Ron looked instantly guilty.  
"come on mate it can't be that bad." I said laughing at his grim face. "My mom forced me to be your friend." I stoped laughing feeling imensely hurt but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy my friend ship I thought resonably,he continued "I hate being your friend, for everyone I meet its always boy-who-lived-to-steal-everything-from-me-potter this and that, you took my family my mum only really cares about you, fred and george only laugh and talk to you, my little sister doesn't even aknowledge my trying to protect her, You ALWAYS get all the attension just because you don't have a bloody fucking family big fucking deal, i'll always be the-boy-who-lived little friend whats his name rognald? Moine was pretending too.  
You are an attension seeking git who lets everything fall into his lap, You have to be the center of attension the hero and savior you can't let anyone out shine you!" He took another breath and continued. "Dumbledore needs to be able to influence his weapon afterall!""You love to rub in the fact you have money and I don't.."YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT FAME AND MONEY!"I shouted at him. "WELL WE WON'T TAKE IT!, never telling Moine and I anything because we can never be as good as you can we, You don't belong in gryfindore you belong in slytherin! mabye you should join the Dark lord while your at it BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE POTTER!"  
He bellowed his face red and breathing heavily."MABYE I SHOULD WEASLE!"I shouted angry and hurt"ITS OBVIOUS YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME, WHAT AFTER SECOND YEAR,OH POTTER IS THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!WHAT?HE IS A PARSELMOUTH!?OR ALL THIS YEAR? OH POTTER IS CRAZY AS SHIT CAN YOU BELIVE THAT FUCKING LITTLE LIAR!? NO I WILL NOT TAKE IT ANY MORE IM DONE WITH THE LIGHT SIDE'S INDECISIVENESS!" "harry.."hermoine whispered "NO IM FUCKING DONE!" I shouted at her. Everyone was in shock but I didnt care I was fucking tired of it all. "You guys never belive me anyways, you laughed in my face when I told you about what the durslys' did to me my entire life and still do." I whispered and Hermoine flinched. Voldemort looked a bit concerned when I said that last sentance. "what did they do?" He asked "OH SEE THAT SOMEONE WHO FUCKING CARES!" I screamed at them. "They abused me, hit me with pans, cut me with knives, stabbed me with fire-pokers, the usual for a normal family." I said sarcasticly. I watched in shock as voldemort glared at them. "I think its time for you all to leave." He said cooling and suddenly the Order and deatheaters (except for lucius,draco,and bellatrix)all dissapeared they looked shocked. Then voldemort walked over to me and gave me a giant hug. I was frozen with shock and then I melted into his hug,tears silently falling. I didn't relize it but I had started sobbing in his arms and the others joined the hug. For the first time someone cared. As the tears fell I relized I would be better off with people like this. They actually cared and I relized I cared about each of them too, Draco I love there was no use in denying it, whether he loved me I dont know, Bellatrix had become a crazy friend and lucius had a good sense of hummor and just thinking about life with out voldemort was not possible, he didn't have to be the enemy I relized. I felt the tears start to subside and I straitened up. I held my head up high. "Voldemort."  
"yes" "I wish to join the death eaters." I said letting go of my ties to the order and light side and fully embracing dark part of myself, the part that needed slytherin the powerfull and cunning side of me. I saw voldemort smile and I felt at home. Knowing I had made the right choice I pulled up my left sleeve as I prepared myself to except the dark mark.

Whooo intense ending, holy crap ron had alot to say! XD Well now we're getting to the real stuff! I personaly think ron should get punished any ideas?*Evil laugh please review Oh and thank you to for reviewing! These songs helped me write too "Electric shock. Iam the Best, After school flashback, Aqua-my oh my, BIGBANG-FANTASTIC BABY, black veil brides-knives and pens, bumble bee, Last acts prelude Sacrament of tears, everytime we touch, girls generation-the boys, girls generation-paparazi, let me fade, my black rose,KARA PANDORA SHINee-lucifer, URMAN, moorchild,Sagans sten,wondergirls the dj is mine,River flows in you-yiruma, OH MY JULIET-LM.C, Danger(asian)  
Roses are red-aqua, Halloween-aqua,harlem shake,bumble bee anime mix,Lolipop(candyman)-aqua,and My oh my-aqua. Well that was a lot of songs...oh well If you want the link to any of these songs just ask cause some are hard to find lol well im tired as its 2:30am right now so ill upload it later goodbye!  
-Bellatrix (potterotaku2017) 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you GoodNaughtyGirl and waiting for reviewing.^.^ Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter ;(  
parseltongue ~hissy hissy~ thoughts: jaljlajla, lingua daemonum:+ Latin words+, things said aloud: "OMG BELLA LOOK AT DRACO'S BUTT!"  
harry yelled. or "u cat eater." I whispered Btw sorry for the wait...I had stuff to do today and i just got my laptop back... . don't kill me Please review!  
Chapter 3: Dark marks and bonding _  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO  
I held my breath anxiously awaiting to be marked, to be come a Death eater. My pulse quickened as Voldemort..No tom, I couldn't think of him as  
voldy, that was a different person, pulled out his wand. "Harry...are you sure?" He whispered. I felt my heart stop. I was making the right decision  
right? After all the shit the light put me through why shouldn't I be sure, after all Tom and I are strangely alike. I looked around me into the faces of  
Lucius, Bella and Draco. Lucius waiting, Bella excited and Draco breathless,and Tom's happy smile..."Yes." I replied deciding this was my new family,  
a family who understands the pull towards the dark, one that will never betray me. The all let out happy breaths and I watched tom's wand  
approach.  
My eyes met with Draco's beautiful one's before a tingling shot through my arm and became pain. I hissed in surprise and gritted my teeth it was  
rather like being stabbed with a sharp pencil really hard. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed till I opened them. I looked down at my arm...  
I saw the brand in my flesh it was the same as the others except for the blood red tears coming from the snake's eyes. My was also a lot more cool  
and intricate. "thank you" I whispered awed at the seductive feeling of dark magic in my arm. I gave each of them a hug.  
"so how do I keep people from finding out." I asked. "We shut them up." was all they said...  
The next day..._  
As I sat down at breakfast next to Draco and Bella across from tom I reached for the daily prophet grabbing some juice at the same time taking a  
sip.  
OBLIVIATION PARTY?!  
Early this morning the body's of Ronald weasly Hermione Granger Mad-eye moody, Remus lupin and Nymphadora tonks were found Obliviated.  
Their memories of the previous night consisting of getting drunk and playing truth or dare, an innocent memory right? WRONG. It in fact believed  
that their memories have been altered so they wouldn't remember something crucial,  
something that could change as if. or as a young hero would say "ITS FUCKING YOU-KNOW-WHO."  
I believe that these foolish young people just got too drunk and ended up obliviating themselves after realizing what drunken actions they  
participated in, hopefully they learn from their lesson and never do something so foolish again, hopefully that is.  
- Rita skeeter I spat out the juice as soon as I read this, and accidentally got tom in the face..."URGH!" Tom yelled jumping up from the table and  
knocked his juice over which spilled in Lucius's lap. "KYAFJALL" Lucius screeched falling backwards in a very un Malfoy like manner tom started  
jumping up and down screaming "EWWWWIE!" and wiped his face elbowing a pissed off Malfoy in the process. I nearly pissed my pants as Bella  
started taking pictures I collapsed in Draco lap laughing while he gasped for breath. I never saw the look on his face maybe I should have looked  
up...  
_Draco's POV_  
I nearly died right there. "Malfoys don't scream ewiee and KYAFJALL!, father." I yelled taunting him just as a certain raven haired boy fell into my lap  
I felt my laughter die on my lips as he laughed that brilliant smile of his in my lap, soft pink lips parted in laughter, it sent shivers through me.  
He got up way too soon for my liking and I nearly growled. WOHH WOHH WOHH WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING HES JUST HARRY  
BESIDES IM NOT G-.. A POOF! NO MY POOR INNOCENT MIND DAMN YOU POTTER FOR YOUR SEXINESS WAIT NO I MEANT I HATE YOU NO  
I DON'T YES I DO NOT...Stupid brain...  
_Tom's POV_  
I glared at harry after wiping the juice from my face angrily..."this is your fault little snake..." I said and he had the audacity to LAUGH IN MY  
FUCKING FACE! "Its alright tom harry is just mean" Bella said kissing me across the table. I nearly lost myself, Bella makes me feel something I've  
never felt before...love. I smirked to myself CANT LOVE MY ASS OLD MAN! I yelled mentally, thinking dumbledore was absolutely retarded.  
_Harry's POV_  
As I got up I laughed in tom's face. I didn't really pay attention until... "Today we lost 5 death eaters." Bella said 30 mins later. OMG OMG OMG  
OMG what now! "TODAY I SAW SNAPE GET WHACKED WITH LUCIUS'S PIMP-STICK!" I squealed in false excitement trying to relive the tension.  
it worked..."WHAT A MALFOY WOULD NEVER I MEAN NOT THAT SNAPE DOESN'T NO WAIT GRAAAA YOU STUPID IMP!" Lucius yelled face  
weasly red. This outburst of mine caused tomy, Draco and Bella all to spit out their drinks. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ROLLED THAT WAY! WHY  
DIDN'T YOU LET ME RECORD IT YAOI IS FUCKING HOT!" Bella squealed/screamed at poor little Lucius while Draco choked WAIT DRACO IS  
FUCKING CHOKING! I flung my chair into the window and proceeded to give Draco the Heimlich menuver.(did i spell that right?) causing him to  
blush and spit out juice. I sighed in relief as I realized he was okay..."YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK BITCH!" I screamed whacking him  
on the head, then we started laughing causing everyone to give us weird looks. suddenly I stopped laughing, feeling a bit odd..."I think im sick."  
I said quietly "OMG are you serious " Bella asked freaking out "no Thats your cousin Bella " I said smirking. "dude stop playing I know your not  
black."  
Bella rolled her eyes while saying. "No shit Sherlock im white." I replied. "LAKJDFLAKJ! YOU GRAAA! Wait whos Sherlock " she freaked out then  
asked curiously "UR MOTHER!" I shouted childishly while she glared. "hehheh you tempted me" was all I said. Draco rolled his eyes. come on winter  
break is over today we need to get ready."he said. my face paled. I had taken the break for granted not remembering the fact that we had already  
celebrated at the order's hideout. "can I come back here for spring break?" I asked nervously looking down at my feet, of course not no one cares  
about me why should they? I had nearly forgotten the lesson the durslys' taught me early on never trust your family or friends they don't want you  
and will betray you in the end. I felt anger and rage pound through out my body, Damn them they messed up my brain it was the light and the  
stupid fucking muggles that betrayed and manipulated me,something the darkness will never do, ever. "of course." They said in unison making me  
laugh. I would miss them but I would have to work on my dark spells at Hogwarts in order to prove im special in order to prove me worthy of serving  
the dark. As harry packed that night he didn't realize that this year at Hogwarts (what remained anyway) was crucial and if he missed a detail then  
all would go to hell, he did not realize that he would discover something only to have it ripped away by the light once again. If only he knew...  
_The next day_  
"You two ready?" Tom asked concerned yet happy. "Yup" Draco and I replied in unison. We laughed at this but something wasn't right I thought to  
myself quietly it felt as if a clock was ticking down in my head counting down till my happiness was destroyed, nah couldn't be...and so like a fool  
harry ignored the signs, after all a few other things would be running throughout his head soon enough. And they set off for platform 9 and 3/4.  
As they we got into the compartment I felt that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. And than the world went black.

...

+Sit obscurum perussi...+ _  
"Hello?" I asked, looking all around all I saw was darkness flowing around me I looked down to see myself floating. Gravity had no place here and I  
found my self going upside down as the world of darkness flowed around me the darkness twisting on forever...+Sit obscurum perussi+ a insidious  
voice whispered, the words echoed around as the world grew even darker, the purple sheen became darker as the black smoke grew thicker and then it  
all cleared. I looked down to see I was floating above a city, To my horror It was the epitome of chaos, Demons crawling running everywhere. "What  
is this?" I whispered horror struck +futuri saeculi+ the demonic voice hissed. I looked around in horror only to be met with crimson eyes floating in  
the tendrils of smoke. I felt myself become paralyzed. The darkness swirled around me. +vos mundi estis alius electam iuventutem+ was all it said as  
the darkness became a tornado tearing me from my body I got one last glimpse, blood pain, sorrow, death and chaos. It was hell on earth.+nunc dimittis in tenebris!+ the voice shouted  
_Draco's POV_  
"HARRY!" I cried out in fear as his eyes grew red and he went into a trance like state, I caught him before he fell. His seeped dark magic the darkest of  
kinds not even the dark lord gave off this dark of magic, only ancient pure-blooded families still remembered the days of magicae noctis the darkest  
form of magic. I fell to my knees being overpowered by the intoxicating feel of it entangling with my magic. The dark lords magic was nothing  
compared to this...This was true power and Draco would never forget it. NO now was not the time to be distracted! I got to my feet unsteady using  
the seat to steady myself. I would not give up not when its harry. fear clutched at my soul as I tried shaking him pinching him nothing worked and I  
would never want to hurt him. I felt silent tears fall as I felt harry's pulse slowing. NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL NEVER LET HIM  
DIE! I screamed to my self. Every thing grew sharply clear enhanced... I staggered as the train's floor seemed to sway beneath me but all that mattered was harry and nothing else. Ivy covering the walls trees turning blue, sky red as harry's trance deepened purple smoke stained the walls as every ones bodies grew pure black eyes outlining details white the whole world had gone into negative as it seemed the world was imploding in on itself that spot was harry's scar, I put my hands onto him hoping to Merlin this would work. I started focusing all my magic on awakening harry, who was causing this to happen yet no one noticed...  
_Harry's POV_  
I head a painfully familiar voice call out as if under water yet it came from above the funnel of darkness I was trapped in. "HARRY!" It cried out again in anguish. Suddenly I felt a foreign power flow into my veins Its scent tasted of...DRACO! "DRACO! DRACO!" I cried out in pain trying with all my soul to reach him.

translations Sit obscurum perussi: let the darkness consume.  
futuri saeculi: the future of you world vos mundi estis alius electam iuventutem: you have been chosen young one save your world, nunc dimittis in tenebris: now realese the darkness within.  
so Thats what it said. btw sorry for the late update i rewrote the entire thing to include the prophesy thing  
-Bellatrix(potterotaku2017) ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT MY PARENTS TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP AND THEN I LOST THE NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD TO START FROM SCRATCH AND IM SOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Right now im trying to write this chapter as fast as possible and get in another by 6:00am which is when i can update both of them.  
Thank you for reviewing I love you all who read this story :D 3 Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN THE MAGICAL HARRY POTTER SERIES! i like caps lock.  
~~~~~~~~~~harry's pov I felt panic sink it's icy claws into me, as the swirling mass began to consume me. "Draco!" I shouted again as despair dug into my stomach, I knew that screaming was pointless. I streched my hand up to the heavens trying to reach reality, trying to escape this nightmarish future. Tears leaked from my eyes as i finally got a small hold on his magic not letting go. The smoke started to drag me into the black abyss.  
~~~~~~Draco I felt a yank strange yank at my navel as the world began to shift, and I caught a breif glimps of the real world and I relized it was only an illusion. I grew more determined as i finally got a small amount of control on my magic and willed it to bring harry back no matter what. I would not lose him! I banished the fear, I had to concentrate,for harry.  
~~~~~~~~~~Harry My eyes shot wide open, it was as though i had just emerged from underwater and was gasping for breath. My magic intantly grabbed tighter to my only life line as it began to pull, it was like a beacon in the dark, guiding me forward. I closed my eyes and let everything fade but the link...

..  
My eyes flew open as i shot straight up on the seat on the train. "GRAAAAAHAHH!" I jumped and looked to the floor to see I had knocked a very pissed off draco malfoy off my lap and straight to the floor only for him to land flat on his face, he was glaring at me. "um...hi?" I said tentivly. I backed up as draco too a huge breath and tackled me."YOU BLOODY PRAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH UNCLE SEV AND MY FATHER DO IT ON THE BLOODY TABLE AND THEN MAKE YOU WATCH TWILIGHT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He yelled hugging me fiercly. I paled "not twilight" I whispered in horror and fear. "then promise you will never go into a transelike that again." he said crossing his arms firmly. 'If he only knew what was going on' I mentaly shook my head he would freak out so i played it down. "fine fine draco,Im fine"I trailed off I decided that it would be better if draco didn't know after all he would freak out and deliver me to madame pomfrey the dragon lady. There was a small awkward silence that draco took care of that by saying."come on I don't want to dwell on that lets go be mean to the mudblood and the weasel!" Draco said bouncing on the balls of his feet. I smiled thinking of how adorable he look...HOLY FUCKING SALAZARS YAOI TAPES!DID I JUST THINK DRACO WAS ADORABLE...no there has to be a logical explanation...OH I KNOW he looked like a 5 year old thats why 'nice excuse..' my inner voice said sounding suspiciously like snape.I glared at it mentaly'its not an excuse'i mummbled 'whatever' and the voice went silent. I followed Draco out of the commpartment and began to wonder what would their reaction be..."you know what draco...im going to go get us some snacks i think you deserve the honnor of embaressing these gryffindores."I said with a smirk and he mearly smirked back before prepairing to throw open the door. I ran down to the trolly lady and quickly got some sweets and ran back in time to hear him open it. "Why hello weasel,and mudblood bitch."Draco said with a smirk on his perfectly devious face.'I DID NOT SAY THAT' I shouted at my inner voice before it could respond. "What do you want malfoy?" longbottom asked tentively.I smirked never show fear in the face of the enemy i mentaly sang and Draco got a predatory grin. I just snorted and got closer to the scene in order to see their angry little faces."Just wanted to see if it was true." He said casualy smirking at them. Hermione's hair got bushier as her face grew frusterated I had to stuff my hand in my mouth to keep from laughing at her riddiculous face,it was obvious she couldn't stand not knowing something. "If WHAT was true malfoy?" she growled "oh nothing, just the little fact that potter finally ditched you filthy people." Draco said with a little laugh. I instantly remembered the article stating they had been obliviated,they must be thinking im still their friend and that i went missing. I laughed aloud at the riddiculousness of it all. "GO AWAY MALFOY!" Ron shouted trying to be intimidating but failed misserably at it. Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully making a little humming sound."hmmmm, I don't think i will all why should i have to listen to bloodtraiters,and mudbloods? "He said with a nasty sneer on his face. To my surprise it was granger who reacted first. "SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY OR I WILL BLOODY WELL SHOVE RON'S SHOOTING STAR(BROOM) UP YOUR FERRET ARSE!"She screamed "I WOULD BLOODY FUCKING LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU FUGLY DIRTY MUDBLOODED WHORE!"Draco yelled back. "ahhh shit" I whispered and walked over there just as hermione spell left her wand.  
~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's point of view I watched smug as my spell flew twoards the ferret git. But what happened next no one expected. My spell exploded from existance as it met a spell head on it was obvious that mine was the weaker one. I looked up to see a smirking harry potter playing with his wand a glint in his eyes. "H-H-HARRY?!" I cried out in eyes wide with fear.  
~~~~~~~Harry's pov "My,My,My,someone's on there period, honestly hermione firering spells at one of your betters, you should be ashamed!"I mock sighed in dissapointment but my smirk gave me away. Her jaw hit the ground in shock and disbelife,I sniggered she had probably thought that I would come to her rescue againts the EVIL ferret boy malfoy. I laughed coldy and cruely in her face noticing every one flinch(draco too)"You foolish little mudblood, If I ever see you fire a spell at one of my friends again I will have no choice but to make you pay." I said sweetly with a little laugh. She paled drasticly and it was no secret to everyone in the room this was a warning. I patted her on the head and left the compartment with draco smirking with him as we saw the hurt looks on their ignorant little faces. I wiped my hand on the wall before the door closed making sure granger saw. I laughed as I heard her sob as the door closed. There would be no more mr nice gryffindor.  
~~~~~~~Hermione I felt my heart shatter at harry's cold words, the one I had slowly fallen for tearing my heart into tiny shreds and laughing. My body shook as he left and before the door closed I saw him wipe his hand on the wall, that had done it. My tears poured over and I collapsed onto ginny a sob making my body shudder as the pain took over,why even though he had just hurt me did I still love him? because he was obviously mad about something and I was deatermined to get back into harry's favor if it was the last thing i did.

I am soooo not happy with this chapter anyways this is more a filling in chapter before the real fun starts at hogwarts so please don't kill me and also im so glad to have gotten reviews for this story and it really is my only motivation to keep writing this so yeah even one review and ill be happy. Im also thinking of posting the other (counts)9 or 10 stories and comics i have written down...so yeah...continueing on...go ahead and message me for more info or just to ask a question or for advice in general... :D IMPORTANT:One last thing im not sure what pairings I should do for this story although bellamort and snape/lucius are givens but im not so sure about drarry although its pretty likely he could end up with someone else so go ahead and vote ships for this story as long as its not something insane like doby and narcissia then anything goes AND NO INANIMATE OBJECTS EITHER UNLESS ITS RON OR A HATEABLE PERSON LIKE UMBRIDGE OR PETTIGREW!  
-Bellatrix(potterotaku2017) 


	5. Chapter 5

hello im back again :D I do not own harry potter!  
Also Ginny has some dirty secrets and she did something unforgivable to hermione (im trying to make Ginny hate-able) and everyone doesn't realize that they no longer have harry on their side.  
a sorta quick update i guess,  
PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT FOR THIS STORY!Please ;P ~~~~~~~Harry Harry collapsed onto Draco as they both broke down in laughter. "DID YOU SEE HER FACE?" "DID YOU HEAR HER?" they continued on like that for awhile playing exploding snap and wizards chess until they got so bored they started playing would you rather..."Would you rather hug snape in only your boxers in the great hall and he has a thing for you or make out with the weasel in the great hall?" Harry asked with a nasty smirk. "AHHHH COME ON SIRIUSLY SCAR-HEAD?!" Draco screamed in horror making harry burst out laughing,"Fine fine snape i will not stoop to a blood traitor and besides snape wouldn't do anything in the great hall!"Draco huffed out while blushing making harry laugh even more, all in all Harry was disappointed when the train ride came to an end since that meant he and Draco couldn't talk very much with classes coming into play. The reason for this also had to do with the darklord and everyone who was present during the last breakfast's plan...  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~ "Harry, seeing as how no one remembers the incident of you joining the dark besides us I think we should come up with a plan as to hide any suspicion from you." Tom said quietly,not wanting an argument. Harry looked up contemplating the idea. "Well,"he began slowly"I think that it would be a good idea,but i am not associating with the mudblooded beaver and the ginger weasel."He said firmly. Bellatrix giggled at the names and Tom merely continued on. "Well I wouldn't want to force you to associate with filth but you won't be able to talk with young Draco either as it would be extremely suspicious if you two, the greatest rivals in Hogwarts were suddenly all buddy buddy."He quickly held up his had to silence Draco who had opened his mouth to speak. "Harry I know your not an idiot so obviously you see why, but you can still talk just not in public and i will soon arrange for something to excuse any...dark behavior you might have in the future,just wait till the end of the year its not that long and besides,we will have deatheater meetings every Saturday night so this Saturday you get your initiation into the deatheaters and then you won't have to worry around the slytherins and can be your self." Tom finished this all with a wide smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back, Tom had become something of a father or older brother to him. "Fine,but you owe me." Was all harry said as he turned to converse with Draco.  
~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~ Draco gave harry a sad smile as he left the compartment first but not without hugging his best friend first. "Don't worry, soon you can spend your free periods in the slytherin dungeons once Saturday night comes." I said with a sad smile to harry. "I better be able to you prat I can't stand the tacky red and golds gryffindor rooms." Harry said roling his eyes at me while smirking. I walked out of the compartment first mentally preparing myself for pansy's annoying advances and having to wait until Saturday to be with harry in all his sexy glory...HOLY FUCKING SHIT I DID NOT THINK THAT I DID NOT THINK THAT! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS THAT'S ALL WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY GINGER DEMENTORS WAS I THINKING WHEN I THOUGH WELL THAT?! DAMN ITTTTTT ME AND MY STUPID BRAIN. I growled in frustration and pulled my hair trying to pull myself together. Suddenly I felt a body slam into me. "KDFLJALJFAOIFJAKJ A!" I screamed and jumped back only to see pansy fall to the floor and blaise laughing his ass off. "Y-y-you should have seen your face!" he cried bent double in glee. "Oh ha bloody ha!" I said rolling my eyes while pansy moaned about her face...this was going to be a very long week...  
~~~~~~~Herman(hermione)~~~~ "Hermione...are you OK?" Ron asked me, I just ignored him looking out of the carriage window watching the rain come down as we made our way up to Hogwarts. My mind kept replaying the incident over and over again. "'Mudblood.'he called me, that was not harry I refuse to believe it Ron."I whispered trying to ignore Ginny,Luna and neville's pitying looks as a single tear escaped. Ron came over trying to comfort me but i didn't hear a word he said all i could think of was harry my first true crush, I guess you could say it went back to first year when he saved me from the troll sure Ron was there too but he was the reason i was crying and harry had forced him to come...ever since then I had had a major crush, I didn't care about Ron he wasn't my type at all..no i like brave cunning and sly raven haired green eyed men and that was exactly what harry was...and I would not let MALFOY of all people take him from his friends...I wouldn't even let that whore Ginny touch him,She obviously had an unrequited crush on harry, but she didn't deserve him, I had seen what she had done, I knew all her dirty secrets and that is why I couldn't let her get to harry, I would not let her hurt him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tom~~~ Not very many people knew the weasley twins were death eaters in fact no one knew except for him and soon harry and Draco would guess it. You see, Tom riddle had a plan,It would explain harry's sudden change and if he was correct hostility towards his friends,though it was really because of what had been revealed during truth or dare no one needed to know that,and so he had enlisted the twins' help,it was the perfect cover really what with the twins being known pranksters, and it gave harry an excuse to be as mean and vengeful as possible, and it wasn't that hard to convince them to tell this tale to dumbledore who would of course inform the students. He leaned back in his chair a smirk adorning his face,this would be a good week.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dumbledore :L I looked at all the students in the hall silently gathering information, ah the staff meeting will be interesting tonight. I quickly looked for my perfect little weapon,ah there he is. Wait...why isn't he sitting with my little information gatherers,the weasley boy and granger girl? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE HE MUST BE THE PERFECT WEAPON AND I MUST KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!no calm your self albus you can easily manipulate the little bastard without those little shits, time to make the announcement,i sighed remembering the twins story this was probably the reason..."Welcome back students before the feast i have a few announcements..." I began trying not to glare at the annoying little faces, ah how fun it will be to manipulate them all into taking care of the war for me, especially that potter brat and snape will never realize i was raising potter like a pig for slaughter and how his protecting of the boy was useless. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione "and im sorry to say that over the holidays The twin pranksters Mr and Mr weasley were testing out some new pranks with harry and it backfired a bit,Harry is a bit confused on who his friends and enemies are right now so he may be hostile and vocal but otherwise he is in the perfectly right state of mind so I ask for you not to take offence..."I felt my heart leap, so harry wasn't thinking straight when that all happened, that means there is still hope!he just thinks hes friends with malfoy and hates up but I can change that! I will make him remember!I quickly stuffed myself and hurried from the table if I hurried I could catch up with harry!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry I smirked as I walked the halls, so the twins covered for me, guess we know what that means... I nearly laughed aloud as I drew nearer to the room of requirement. So now I had an excuse to act like an ass, Thank you tom I truly owe you one! I mentally shouted I quickly entered the room and immediately started to laugh as Draco screamed in surprise at me coming in the room, mabye this week wouldn't be so bad after all...  
(i had planed to make it end here but decided that you people deserved a longer chapter!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day.~~~~~~~hp I groaned and rolled over in bed, I had been having a wonderful dream where i drowned the weasel in his cauldron during potions and then I earned 123453213223433 points for doing it and got a reward stating that killing the weasel was a special service i had done for the school. Ah if only dreams could happen, then again some dreams should never become reality I thought in disgust thinking of stephine myer(spell it right?) I rolled right out of bed only to have an energetic Ron blab on and on,if only i could...wait i could...I smirked and grabbed my wand."INCENDIO!" I screamed pointing my wand at him in fake panic. I tried so hard not to laugh as he began jumping all over the place screaming like a little girl and flailing his arms, he soon woke everyone up who all began to panic and try to put him out. I nearly died I had to cast a silencing spell on myself in order to laugh. Oh dear Merlin i nearly pissed myself after I got over my laughing fit Ron calmed down enough to ask from the middle of the circle of boys around him"What the bloody hell did you do that for mate?" He nearly shouted eyes wide. I looked at him with a nasty sneer on my face"I won't let you win Voldemort." I hissed at him enjoying the sight of everyone freaking out. Eventually we got down to the great hall where I mentally retold the story to tom who nearly killed my head with his laughter. *bloody hell tom are you trying to make my head explode?* *hahhahahhahahahahhah s-hahha sorry harry!* He said still laughing, I sighed soon I would have to go to the first lessons ugh I hate Mondays! I ran off to get my potions book, just what I need double potions with my retarded house and a moody snape who doesn't know im a death eater now, and i can't even sit by Draco. I frowned in frustration and confusion...where did my potions text go? I turned over my trunk and then I saw it a black book with silver details and I felt whispering all around me and a strange longing and tugging the world slowly faded around me as I slowly reached to open the book calling out to me. My hand shaking as the power it contained exploded as I opened to the first page. Streams of green red black and silver light all pounding into my body from different directions as an unearthly pain filled my body and a haunting song reached my ears and then the world faded to black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~ MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! so how was it? PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE PAIRINGS YOU WANT FOR THIS STORY! the more you review the sooner i update :D sorry its a bit short and more of a filler than anything and im just 13 im not a English teacher also i have some MAJOR writers block so...if you want you can give suggestions and i'll dedicate a chapter to you pretty please :c OK im done with the excuses so now i have a question...do you think i should post a story i started writing in my friends journal to make her mad when towards the middle end of the year but turned out into probably my best idea ever that is very long? anyways ill stop bothering you and don't forget, Tell mama to bugger off.  
~Bellatrix(Potterotaku2017)


End file.
